zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Stormfront/Relationships
This page is comprised of Stormfront's relationships with characters he has interacted with. Due to his and Sigrid's constant moving around and his highly protective nature, Stormfront is hostile and alert to newcomers. Affiliations Stormchasers Stormfront was a member of the Stormchasers Viking tribe when he was captured by them with the intention of being trained by Baldr Armstrong. However, he bonded with Sigrid Henderson instead and fled from the tribe with her. Tinkerers Following their desertion of the Stormchasers, Stormfront joined the Tinkerers tribe. Relatives Family Stormfront had several siblings whilst growing up, whom he was forced to fight with almost constantly for survival. His parents abandoned him before he hatched. Mate Stormfront's mate is the mother of his hatchlings, though their union appears to be based solely on procreation during mating season. Stormfront's hatchlings Following their final confrontation with the Stormchasers, Stormfront eventually fathered five baby Skrills. However, many Skrill parents typically abandon their eggs, leaving the babies to fend for themselves. Recalling his own experience with this abandonment, Stormfront refused to do the same and be there for his hatchlings. Though he is somewhat strict with raising them, he loves them dearly and is fiercely protective of his babies. Friends Berk Vikings Though they started out as enemies, Stormfront eventually came to view the Vikings and dragons of Berk as friends, or at the very least, allies. He was fiercely hostile to them during their initial encounter due to the injury Sigrid suffered at their hands. While they established neither party was bad, Stormfront remained constantly vigil and cautious around them. Fortuna Fortuna is the hatchling of Shimmer and a foster daughter of sorts to him. Though Flynn is considered Fortuna's main adoptive parent, Stormfront took Fortuna under his wing to teach her many dragon specific skills, such as flying, fighting and hunting and any other skills that Flynn could not teach her. In honor of his deceased friend, Stormfront watches out for the young Changewing. Milo Stormfront is on relatively good terms with Milo, Flynn's second dragon. However, like Shimmer, he gets annoyed with Milo's immaturity and constant vying for their riders' attention. Shimmer Stormfront and Shimmer have a mutual respect for each other in their affection and protective nature for their respective riders. They have a strong capacity to work together, especially in their efforts to protect their riders from hostile Vikings and wild dragons. Stormfront was greatly saddened by Shimmer's passing and took on the task of assisting in raising her hatchling, Fortuna, in honor of her memory. Sigrid Henderson Sigrid is Stormfront's trainer and rider, whom he abandoned Baldr for. When Sigrid first met him, he was tied down to a cart and being brought into the village. She nearly reached out to touch him, marvelled by his beauty and power, but was stopped by Baldr because of the Skrill's shocking ability. When she first got a look at him, Sigrid became fascinated by him and was unable to focus and concentrate on other things. One night, she snuck out to the caged arena where it was being kept to get a closer look at him. Stormfront startled her when he flew up to and clasped the bars. Though frightened, Sigrid became mesmerized by his intense glare before running off to avoid detection. Many times during Baldr's attempts to train it, Stormfront would cast his eyes towards Sigrid. When Baldr ordered his food and water to be withheld, Sigrid snuck out to the arena again, bringing him fish. She tossed the fish inside, but when he did not move, she climbed down to feed it to him by hand. She was hesitant at first, but Stormfront took the fish without any trouble. As he sensed the approaching guards, Stormfront covered her with his body and hid her from the guards until they passed. These nightly feedings continued for several days, during which the two formed a strong bond with each other. Sigrid was in charge of making a saddle for the dragon, and took care to make sure the material was comfortable and would fit properly. She took on the task of putting the saddle on him, as Stormfront resisted Baldr's attempts. Stormfront was calm and docile as Sigrid placed the saddle on him and made sure it was tight but comfortable, showing a degree of compassion and trust for her. Later that night, Sigrid began wondering what to name him. She asked out loud to him if Baldr had chosen a name, to which he responded by showing Sigrid a plaque with Baldr's chosen name. Appalled by the horrible name he had chosen, Sigrid instead suggested "Stormfront", which he liked. As she eyed the saddle still on his back, she carefully lifted herself onto his back. Stormfront showed no resistance to this and the two came to an agreement that it was a perfect fit. When Sigrid's secret was exposed, she challenged Baldr for Stormfront. She fought her hardest and won one out of two competitions before coming to the final round, which involved Stormfront choosing his rider between the two to show training skills. Stormfront did not hesitate to side with Sigrid, causing an uproar within the tribe. When the Chief and her father attempted to execute her for her actions, Stormfront came to her rescue and the two fled Stormchaser Island together and remain on the run to this day. Smog Smog is Sigrid's second dragon, being more of a pet as opposed to a riding dragon. Due to their age difference, Stormfront finds Smog relatively immature and feels Smog's constant vying for Sigrid's attention annoying. Smog has a habit of getting into trouble and then blaming Stormfront, often leading Stormfront to growl or angrily snap his jaws at Smog to scare him. However, through it all Stormfront and Smog can count on each other in rough times through their shared care for Sigrid. Velius Flynn While initially cautious of Flynn when he helped defend Sigrid from Stormchaser Vikings, Stormfront eventually came to respect Flynn and his relationship with Sigrid. Despite this, Stormfront still prefers to keep Sigrid in his line of sight at all times even if Flynn is with her. Following his and Sigrid's capture, Flynn rescued the former from his cage. They were shown to work well together, though Stormfront's manner of flying was too rough for Flynn to handle. Enemies Baldr Armstrong Baldr is Stormfront's original trainer and rider. Stormfront was captured by Baldr and his men as part of Baldr's Rite of Passage to capture his own dragon and train it. Stormfront greatly disliked his former trainer, Baldr, largely due to Baldr's harsh treatment and brutal training methods as well as Baldr's name choice for Stormfront, which he supposedly hated. Baldr held no respect or honour for Stormfront , which was a large component of why he failed to gain the Skrill's trust and devotion. One of Baldr's attempts to train Stormfront involved restricting all his food and water until he broke. Stormfront holds no regrets for abandoning the trainer he despised for a new one. Edgar the Stubborn When Edgar tried to persecute Sigrid for her crimes, Stormfront came to her rescue. While there was no direct interaction between Stormfront and Edgar, it is likely that Stormfront considers Edgar an enemy and threat to Sigrid's safety and happiness. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z